


Anomaly

by Chubbydumplingbucky



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbydumplingbucky/pseuds/Chubbydumplingbucky
Summary: A girl. That's what Naruto thinks of Hinata. A girl who needs protection. He scoffed and observed the dark patch on her neck. A woman. He thought. Hinata is a woman, a fucking warrior and Naruto is an idiot. (MadaHina & SasuHina)
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Madara, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge to myself, to write a fic where the main pair/couple will have minimal interactions. And the Chapters will be shorter.
> 
> Warning: Will include adult and sexual situations, curses, non con, death.
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto characters belongs to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto. All these were written for fun and for fans.

She walked with her head down. Her skin pale from the nervousness she was feeling, damp from the certain humidy in the air. Her shoulders heavy from the burden that's been given to her.

My father has given his word.. She thought

She felt the stares of everyone who knew, even without their presence, their eyes were there above her head and it made her feet move quicker than she was used to. She was tempted to run but that wasn't really an option.

The Hokage approved.

Her palms felt clammy as she saw the familiar gates of Konoha. Its colors faded. It had been days of constant travel, no body talked. Memories of her friends and family made her bite her lips as she choked on her tears. It was not the time to cry and mourn the dead.

I shall do everything to stop him.. She reminded herself.

She should have known. It was not about her face or her body. There were so many Kunoichi who were more beautiful than her. So many others that exceled in so many departments but no, it was her eyes and her abilities. It was because of her hands, that made them choose her. It was because there was no other choice. She should rejoice for this was her chance to save them, to avenge all the lives that was lost during the war. It had been years of hiding and planning.

"Everything to keep him on his toes.." Anko Sensei said. She heard her voice in her head. Clear as the skies.

Anko has given her a quick lesson on how to do it subtly. And as her person was on it's way to the Hokage tower she recalled her words.

"Make him notice you, make him think about you and touch himself at night, make him wonder who you are." .

"..Gain his trust, his affection, his favor.."

"Make him want you.."

Her fingers curled around her white Kimono.

Her heart pounded in her chest.

" ..Make him desperate and hunger for you and you alone."

She swallowed as she was ushered to go in together with a couple of women who was with her and be welcomed as his new servants but was instantly separated when her captor dragged her to another corridor.

The heiress of the Hyuuga clan.. She heard the voices of her elders. So proud.

In reality there was only an eerie sound of quiet and despair. This was not the place she grew up to love, it was like the village itself died.

"Make him dream of touching you, deny him for as long as you can. Make him feel like he's in his youth. Make him beg." She recalled their words again.

How could they trust her with this?

She wasn't an ANBU or any of the sort.

She was a tracker.

I'm just me.

Why me?

Me, who's been taught to remain pure until marriage..?

They told her to show him that she was an heiress.

They told her to let him kiss her, and kiss him too. Me, whose never been kissed. She took a deep breath and licked her lip.

Make him believe that she will beg for him not to leave her, and she shall bear his children if need be.

And when the perfect time has come, think of all the people he's killed, all the blood that was spilled because of him, all of her friends, Shikamaru and Ino's Father, Neji... and kill him with her bare hands for in her hands the fate of their world resides.

I am Hyuuga Hinata and i shall seduce him..

The man named, Uchiha Madara..

Can she really do it?


	2. Moon

Inside of what used to be the Hokage's tower, she felt her nerves trying to take over her body.

A thought was floating in her head.

It is really happening.

A gasp escaped her mouth as she felt a hard shove on her back that made her knees buckle to the hard ground. A position she knew, would expose her skin.

Hinata felt the cold marble on her palms as she tried to steady her body and her breath, keeping her head low.

Footsteps echoed in front of her but she refused to look. Dread engulfed her body as she knew well enough who was the person she was kneeling to.

"Who is this?" The man spoke. His voice bored and irritated but still commanding.

Her captor, the man behind her didn't make a move, she saw his black sandal clad feet stay in place. "A gift." He answered, sounding very impatient.

The man she was offered to, sighed. "I do not need one. Have you forgetten all the servants you've provided me today?"

She heard a scoff. "She'll serve you, make your bed, sweep your floor,.." Hinata felt her captors hand grip the neckline of her kimono down, exposing her collar bone and bare shoulder, she wanted to scream as he manhandled her but she bit her lip and kept her head low. Blood rushed to her face as he finally suggested why he really brought her there. "..you can fuck her, I don't care."

The man laughed, finding the situation amusing. It wasn't amusing tho, not to her. "Quite the temper I see. Why do you always dispose your victims at my feet? Why not just kill her like the rest? I have plenty of women for that job. Why don't you fuck her instead? I really think you need a good fuck."

This time the man behind her laughed a little, such an alien sound to Hinata. "I could definitely fuck her but take a closer look and you'll see." All the not so subtle talk about doing stuff to her was making her blood rush to her face and neck but she refused to show her fear of the unknown.

Slowly the man stood in front of her, his feet barely a feet away from her hands. "I am all eyes."

Her captor slapped her chin upwards, causing her to finally look up to the man, her mission, her death.

Uchiha Madara stood there in black and red and gold. His eyes traveled down to her pale eyes and she knew the exact moment that he recognized her.

"I see." A small tug on his lips is a good sign. She could start with that. She will have to work harder. She tried to look unbothered.

"Eyes like the moon itself. A Hyuuga."

"I will never warm your bed." Hinata lowly spoke. She tried so hard to sound strong.

She groaned as she felt the sting of pain when her captor pulled her hair. "She's the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, she is not used to being in this position." He spoke as he showed Madara the unmarked forehead behind her bangs.

This time, she never heard his movements but she saw him getting closer to her. Her ears ringing in fear and anticipation. His hand lingered around her eyes, she never blinked. Challenge him. She could see that there was only darkness in his eyes. She hoped that soon, she will see lust in them too. Lust for her.

"Ah.. Clean them then." With that he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think her "Captor" is?


	3. Dew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, I'm serious about the warnings I gave. NON CON, SEXUAL AND ADULT SITUATIONS.
> 
> 2 Years have passed since the war so Hinata is 18 here. Her appearance is based on The Last.
> 
> Madaras appearance is what he looked like when he fought all the tailed beasts. Long dark hair. Normal Madara lol

Hinata picked up the simple white kimono that was given to her weeks ago, this was just dried this morning. She felt the crisp but slightly smooth sensation across the fabric, the sun has set and she could not believe that it had been weeks.

Inside the large room were dozens of beds with female servants sleeping, some she recognized some she did not, there was no chakra restraints, no. Madara never needed that. People were afraid of him. No one would dare. It's been years. There's a reason why she's doing this mission now.

It's been three weeks since she was offered to Madara but in those weeks nothing happened. Everyone said that she needs to be unattainable, maybe even stand her ground. She did just that but perhaps she was not doing enough. Her mission had no progress, in those weeks, she had not seen Uchiha Madara.

She found a dark corner on the side of a large cabinet and took her clothes off and slipped on the Kimono and the kimono alone. Crimson color filled her cheeks as she felt the fabric around her almost naked body. It ended just above her knees.

Because tonight, she would dare.

A knock came even when the door was always open and everyone instantly woke. A familiar image of a woman with red hair entered and instantly saw Hinata. "You, serve him his tea today. Take Ayame with you, he has companions." Hinata quickly scanned the room without activating her byakugan and there she was, Ayame at the far end of the dark room. A glint in her eyes as she recognized her, and a nod as she acknowledged the order.

This is her chance.

Hinata combed her hair and tied it into a bun to expose her neck, as she walked alongside the older woman, Ayame. No one talked. It was like a small rule everyone follows. After they prepared the tea in the kitchen, they silently walked towards the lower part of the tower where Madara preferred to rest and sometimes meet his subordinates.

After a gentle knock, they entered carrying their trays. Hinata felt the rough fabric along her skin as she walked and it reminded her that she was not wearing anything underneath. Her nipples hardened by the cold atmosphere as she tried to look like nothing was amiss, I can do this - she told herself.

"Madara-sama." Ayame silently announced and bowed to the men talking around a table.

Madara looked over Ayame and then to her, maybe he was expecting her to acknowledge him as well but Hinata didn't. She needed to get his attention. To irk him.

It was dangerous. It will either push him to bed her or kill her.

Ayame quickly began serving the tea as she looked at her frantically as if telling her to move as well. Hinata walked on the other side of the table where every move of her body will be in his line of sight. Hinata smiled shyly at the men as she served them their tea, a position she knew will give Madara her state of undress.

The men beside her who Hinata somehow recognized from the bingo books and the field during the war, glued their eyes on her chest, Hinata looked calm but on the inside she was shaking like a leaf. She wanted to cry but when she recalled how everyone trusted her with this mission and how much was sacrificed, she regained courage to push through.

"You may leave." Madara spoke.

Ayame quickly stood straight and nodded for her to move and go out with her.

"Y-Yes Madara-sama." Ayame stuttered and left with Hinata behind her, not hearing Madara's glass breaking.

—

It was only half an hour passed midnight when the red head woman came back barking at their shared room.

"Hinata!" She screeched almost like she was in panic. Sweat gathered around the woman's forehead, a sign that told Hinata she was scared of something.

Hinata quickly stood and patted the kimono she was wearing. "Yes?" She acknowledged the older woman.

Her hand gestured for her to move fast. "Get up! You'll clean the mess in his room." Hinata quickly stood as well as Ayame.

"No, Ayame you stay."

Hinata did not need to look at Ayame's face to see the relief in them. "Hai."

Her chest tightened at the prospect of being alone in his presence. Is this it? She asked herself. She quietly entered the same room and immediately saw the mess at the table. Shards of broken glass scattered across the marble floor. Hinata scanned the room and saw that there was no one around.

Relief almost spread inside her but it was short-lived. There on the other side of the door, Hinata heard the wildest moans in her life. She stiffened as she wanted to cover her ears from such lustful sounds, but stopped herself from doing it and instead focused on her task - to clean the mess.

Hinata knelt and did her job, shaking as she tried to neutralize the sounds of sin.

"Ah! Madara-sama!"

Hinata's face scrunched in disgust and embarrassment and her palms sweat at the obvious peak of the woman on the other side of the wall, but released the breath she held when she finished cleaning everything. She didn't even realize how she was moving too fast, wanting to end the torture she was forced to hear.

Just as she was about to leave, the sound of the door opening ringed her sensitive ears. She quickly turned and saw the man causing all those sounds. Madara stood clad only in his dark pants. His flushed chest full of sweat glistened in the dark yellow light, and Hinata felt her knees go weak from the surprise and his obvious bulge.

He never spoke, but his eyes lingered on her panicked state. His whole body screamed power and death and bloodlust. Hinata shivered but was thankful for the fact that she was already done with her task. She shakily bowed and left his private chamber.

Her quick feet made it to the kitchen, where she left all the shards on the tray. She wanted to get away. Far away from that room.

Hinata never noticed how her heart almost choked her from it's nervous beating. She pressed her thighs together and almost cried from the sensation.

She was not ready.

If that was how women reacted to him then how was she going to fare? What could she possibly offer him if he already had plenty of women at his feet? Should i kill them? No. No. They are 're probably just trying to survive.

All her courage and confidence left her body once she settled back to their large shared chamber. Hinata quietly leaned on the small open window to breathe and try to relax herself, it was a good thing that everyone was already asleep.

She almost leapt to the air as a large callused hand covered her mouth. She tried to push herself off the wall but she only met a damp hard chest and another hand to grip her hips in place. Slowly the hand creeped inside her Kimono and Hinata almost whimpered in fear. No one has ever touched her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Uh oh, Hinatas teasing backfired. .
> 
> Love that y'all are curious who's the captor. He will be revealed soon!


	4. Bystander

"I was right, you weren't wearing anything." She felt his breath tickle her ear as he whispered to her. His long thick hair brushing her cheeks made her shudder as his hands stayed in their place, atop her most private place. Between her legs. His other hand still stoping her from making a sound.

Hinata wasn't prepared for this. Madara surprised her. How could a mere Kunoichi like her hear the sound of the first Hokage's rival sneaking behind her?

"For the first time since the war I wanted kill someone out of spite." He growled lowly as his hand moved away and gripped her hip and she felt the tears form behind her eyes.

"Those miscreants looked at you like a meal in front of me." He spoke in disbelief, it sounded like he wanted to laugh. "I had to remind them you are mine."

"And now I'm here to remind you as well. Because clearly you have forgotten." Hinata couldn't breathe.

"Do you enjoy having men at your whim?" He asked but she did not do anything to indicate an answer even when he loosened his hold on her mouth.

"I thought you never liked me." Hinata gasped when she felt Madara's fingers slither in between her legs. "But look at you.. So wet." She felt him smile into her neck. She couldn't move. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. In an instant she was back to her weak stuttering mess.

"N-No please." Hinata wanted to beg but all the instructions of her mission and all her upbringing as the heiress jumbled in her mind. He was so close to her that she could smell his sweat and other things. She gritted her teeth as he push her harder against the window.

Hinata could only watch the trees swaying.

His hot wet mouth ghosted along her neck until his tongue licked her skin, and finally latched itself to her and sucked. She wanted to pull away, but there was no room left, he was so strong. Too strong. A Jolt of electricity fell through her body and she couldn't suppress a whimper when she felt a hard thing pressing on her behind. She was panicking. Shaking and failing to push herself off the wall and off of him.

"Ssshhh.. Be quiet or they'll wake up." He spoked in between his kisses along her neck as he pointed at the servants sleeping.

"They're tired and resting, do you want them to wake up at this scene?" He rasped on her ear, and an image of his words was built inside her head.

"Do you really want them to see my fingers buried inside the heiress of the Hyuuga clan? How scandalous! What would they say? " A sob almost escaped her lips but she managed to stop it. She shook her head instead.

"No?"

There she felt his callused fingers thread along her folds, forcing her eyes to shut as her mind rumbled at sensation she was feeling.

A pressure began to build up inside her. Something she had no control. Something he was causing her to feel.

No! I can't fail! No!

He hissed and push himself away from her skin, freeing her from his grasp as she was able to release micro needles of chakra along her back. It's not lethal to a god level shinobi like him, but it will hurt.

Hinata turned around, stood straight and looked at Madara in the eye. His chest red from her silent assault.

She couldn't hide the disgust and anger in her face. She straightened her kimono that wrinkled due to his assault.

With a smirk in his mouth, he licked his fingers clean. "A lioness.." He whispered. And finally walked out of the servants room looking smug.

Only then did Hinata managed to engulf a large amount of much needed air. Her knees almost gave up if not for her reaching her bed. She pathetically crawled to its embrace. Her head was a mess. How could she possibly do her mission? How can a Hyuuga Hinata do this?

I don't want to be a failure..

But it's so hard..

He's too strong..

I don't know what I'm doing..

Hinata looked around the room to make sure no one saw what happened. All the servants were still sleeping but there in the corner of her eyes, amongst the darkness, a pair of red eyes glowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update faster on ff, because it's easier there. My username is BACCHIKOIBABY21


	5. Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarifications:
> 
> -They lost the war, edo tensei prevailed
> 
> -yrs passed. hina is 18 y/o borderline 19
> 
> -appearance is based on Naruto The Last
> 
> -Kaguya never appeared, Madara is the last big boss
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"What?" The young man snapped, irritated by his companions late night visit.

"I said protect her.."

Sasuke was busy packing for the journey back to Konoha. He sighed. "I can't promise dobe, people will notice if i do."

Naruto immediately panicked at the idea of rejection and sat beside him inside his tent.

"You don't understand.." Naruto looked at his palms, a noticeable scar was there.

"..Hinata, she.. She would sacrifice herself without a second thought.." His blonde friend visibly paled as if relieving some terrible memory inside his head.

Don't we all?

"This is her mission." Sasuke reminded him.

He didn't know Hinata personally but knowing Kakashi, there's a reason why she was chosen for this.

Naruto rubbed his face, looking like he was embarrassed "..No. When pain attacked Konoha, i was almost captured, i was losing the battle.." He was mumbling on the last part.

He swallowed as if preparing himself for the next words he would say. "..But Hinata-chan, she intervened just to save me, me Sasuke! This fucker right here!" He screamed, forcing a laugh and pointed to himself.

"..She went there knowing that he was stronger, that she was going to lose, that she'd di.." He stopped mid sentence when he realized that he was shouting too loud and the people sleeping around the camp might wake up and hear.

"If i could do something, i would but, Kakashi-sensei said that this was our best option and that i should trust her.." He continued but now in a more calmer, quieter manner.

Naruto sighed when Sasuke remained silent.

Sasuke continued sharpening his kunai. Processing Narutos words.

"Teme, I won't be there.."

He sounded so serious.

Sasuke hates it when Naruto does that.

"But you will.." With his head down

"It took me two years to gain his trust dobe.."

"..Please Sasuke, do me this favor and.." He stumbled in his own words. Petrified at the fact that this mission was a gamble with Hinata and Sasuke's life on the line.

"..just do this for me." Naruto gripped his shoulders, his sapphire blue eyes begged.

"I don't want you to blow up your cover but, just keep an eye on Hinata."

—

Sasuke's eyes ghosted over the figure lying beside him. Under the untrained eye, one would think that she was simply sleeping. A servant tired from all her work just like everyone in the room. But under his opals, he knew that she wasn't. She's wide awake and he wondered, what could she possibly be thinking right now?

Was she having second thoughts? Maybe she wants to escape?

Was she having an existential crisis because she liked it? How it felt being touched down there?

Was she disgusted with herself because her own body almost betrayed her?

He recalled Naruto's words before they left the camp.

"She did it all because she loved me Sasuke.. And after all that i never had the guts to answer her or treat her better. Just, please. I don't know what the outcome of this mission will be, or when will i ever see you guys again so, just this one time, do me a favor and protect her."

A girl. That's what Naruto thinks of Hinata.

A girl who needs protection. He scoffed and observed the dark patch on her neck.

A woman. He thought. Hinata is a woman, a fucking warrior and Naruto is an idiot.

Sasuke smirked at the memory of Madara, seething and nose flaring during the meeting because Hinata obviously didn't give a fuck about him when she served them tea. Didn't even acknowledge him.

If only the dobe was there to see. He scoffed at the image of Naruto bleeding through his nose because pretty little Hinata wasn't wearing anything underneath her kimono.

He rubbed his fingers to give them some warmth before touching her, he didn't want to touch her with cold hands like Madara did.

He sighed as he healed her hickey. Probably her first time getting them ever. He had a feeling that it will not be the last. He healed her just like how he healed her scalp when he grabbed her hair a little too hard the first time he offered her to Madara.

She wasn't talking, no, the two of them never really conversed. Not as kids in the academy and not as adolescents. Not even when they were traveling to Konoha for their mission. But her eyes said so much and that was his only truth.

Hinata did not need him to protect her. He saw that clearly just a few minutes ago. It appears that she finally has Madara's attention, and she can definitely defend herself. That is progress for their mission that initially looked like a suicide one.

He laid down beside her and stared at the ceiling. How did they end up all the way here?

Two strangers on a bed.

Sasuke quietly left after her skin was back to its porcelain state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yep. Sasuke was Hinata's "Captor" hohoho y'all know I'm a slave for sasuhina XD
> 
> Anyway how are you all? Covid ruined 2020. Hope everyone's okay. I'm this close to asking donations XD. Lots of people lost their jobs t.t


	6. Linen and Pearls

"Is it to your liking?" The man standing across her asked.

Hinata woke up that day, tired as ever. Last nights events didn't make it easier for her to face him again today. She was told by Karin that Madara asked for her yet again, she didn't show any emotion or terror at the prospect of another encounter with him but the expensive kimono thrown at her lap was enough to make her forehead knot.

It was a gift, apparently.

Is this his way of apologizing for what he did to her last night? And now he wants her to move in a another room? One that has more privacy? Hinata wasn't a tracker for nothing. Every detail means something.

Madara stepped forward and looked outside the window and she couldn't help but flinch when he did. She was afraid, every movement of him scares her.

She felt the satin against her skin. This time around, she wore an undercloth but she didn't bother wrapping her chest. She could practically see him drool over the shape of her breasts when she walked in. "Why did you move me here?" She asked. Her voice full of curiousity and innocence. WIth her personality, it was not that hard to feign.

He smirked and scoffed. His long dark hair swayed. "I think you know exactly why."

Hinata could only look at the floor. He cannot bed her yet. Not now. Not like this. Hold your ground, be unnatainable. That's what everyone said.

"How old are you, Hyuuga-hime?" His sudden question snapped her back into reality and she almost immediately answered like a proper girl, was it because he called her hime? "18.. How old are you?"

He smiled genuinely at her silly question. "Well my age is a bit complicated. I assume you have knowledge of this." He pushed himself off the window and walked towards the large bed. She could only nod and flutter her eyelashes.

"I am older than this village itself." He sounded like he took pride in that fact. He sat on the bed and scratched his chin. "But this body and appearance.. I'd say I am in my early thirties."

Was he enjoying this? All this talk about himself? How could a man that is suppose to be dead look so alive?

He stared at her when she didn't talked further. "Sit." He said as he patted the space beside him. Inviting.

Hinata stuttered. "N-No. I am fine standing, thank you." Madara only smiled and stared harder. All she wanted to do was cry so bad when he suddenly stood and walked towards her.

He sneaked up on her last night. Right now he's not hiding anymore. He is there, in front of her, ready to pounce the rabbit.

She backed herself until she hit a table behind her. How she wanted to curse like a sailor.

With her head only reaching his chest, she only looked forward. No, she won't give him the satisfaction of seeing her scared. This is her mission, she will never make this easy for him. If he gains her now, he will only dispose her just as fast.

He reached out and touched her sleeve then up to her neckline. "The color looks good on you."

He's dressing me in his clans colors. But red wasn't her color. Her skin was too pale for it.

She finally looked up when he didn't pull back his hands. "Why did move me here M-Madara?". Her eyes laced with anger and disinterest.

He smirked again might be from the lack of honorifics as she addressed him. Hinata was beginning to hate that mouth of his more. "It's closer to my chambers." Madara then held her waist, pulling her closer to him, pushing her further back unto the table.

She can only raise her chin up and avoid touching his face. Their breath mingled and she was sure that he can feel her spark of chakra. She's ready to attack again but it appears that it didn't bother him as he kept pushing forward. His face, kami his face was more beautiful in natural light. He looked normal. He didn't look like a killer. He was just hungry man, and she needed him wrapped around her fingers.

He sized up her waist not even big enough to circle his large hands. "Easier access to you."

"Get off me." She warned. Challenging him.

He maintained eye contact.

Hinata's insides shook as she saw pure lust in his eyes. A thirst to conquer. His hands dragged her kimonos neckline aside and exposed her bare breast.

The action deeply embarrassed her, but Anko sensei said her innocence will entice him more. "Stop."

His head only dipped and kissed the pulse in her neck. Hinata bit her lip as she gasped for air as his kisses went lower to the beat of her heart and finally landing on her breast.

Hinata pushed him this time but to no avail. "No!" She protested again. He only giggled as if he was having fun.

"Hinata I have no time for fun and games." He explained as if it made sense that they're doing this and then gripped her waist to lift her on the table then proceeded to suck on her nipple.

Anger and embarrassment filled Hinata as he spread her legs and continued on his ministration.

The image of this man doing these things to her in broad daylight embarrassed her. Anko and everyone who briefed her about her mission told her these things are possible. They warned her but there was no way a woman like her could've prepared herself for this. A lesson is just lesson. It will never compare to experiencing it first hand.

She shut her eyes and gathered herself.

Hinata slapped him hard, push and kicked him in the chest. All infused with chakra. She did not need to act like she's some royalty offended, disrespected and violated by a man. She grew up an heiress, it came like breathing to her. "You can't just bend me over some table!" She screeched in anger.

She got off the table and Madara just stood there. No smirk plastered on his face.

She breathed in and spoke in a more elegant manner.

"You have your whores, I am not one of them."

Hinata went out the room. Running and running. Numbness taking over her as she stumbled over her weakened knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> This fic can have long and short chapters and yes even snippets.


	7. Blue Hydrangea

An image of a girl running with tears and panic on her face clouded his mind.

The stumble she made was caused by her shaking knees he was sure. The unfortunate action resulting for her breast to slip out of her loose kimono and into his view.

Not a girl.

A woman.

The whole thing looked painful.

She never saw him standing there.

If she did sensed him, she gave no reaction.

She only stood back up, fixed her clothes, hiding parts of her body out of his sight and sprinted towards the direction of the servants chambers.

Her silky kimono was so vivid even from far away. Her pale skin contrasted so wildly against the expensive looking fabric. Only an imbecile wouldn't notice her. Her feet almost red just like her face and made no sound as she moved.

Why was she running?

Why was she almost naked?

Ah. He almost forgot. They had a mission.

Sometimes it's hard to keep up with everything. But seeing her face reminds him that they are here for a reason.

A purpose.

He never had that in a long time.

His feet kept on walking and leapt far away from the then Hokage tower, he was tired and bored with the company of Kabuto.

The face of that damned snake annoyed him to no end.

He would rather look at the mountains or a breast.

He shook his head when he almost fell off a branch when he miscalculated a step.

He went down to the ground, staring at the various flowers in different colors, overgrown, uncared. Nature has been doing a fine job covering the scars of war. But his feet stopped when his eyes caught a soft color of blue in front of him. The soil smelt like sulfur.

His hand reached out and sliced one off with his kunai.

Sasuke wondered why he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hinata is testing the Uchiha boys XD anyway, appreciate all your reviews!


	8. Pressing FLowers

Hinata focused on the pieces of shogi in front of her. Her knees folded beneath her as she pushed herself to think of her next move. Her eyes moved up and landed on the man playing against her. Madara did not give her any reaction.

She wanted to be nervous about her mission. If Madara wasn't reacting to her, that was a bad sign. But the fact the she was once again summoned only meant he was still interested. He never touched her this time, there was no blatant staring at her breasts that are bound and wrapped now, there were no flirty or sexual remarks. He simply ordered her to sit down, sip some tea and play shogi with him.

She wasn't stupid, she knew that he was pissed at something and she wondered if it was because of her pushing him away yesterday.

But today, she woke up with a flower on her bedside table.

He might've left it there while she was sleeping and Hinata's first thought was how skillful he really was. And how dangerous it is to be his enemy. To be able to sneak up on her, a tracker. She did not sense him at all and she wanted to slap herself for letting her guard down like that.

First the dress and the new room, which she declined, now a flower. If she would be honest with herself, showering her with expensive fabrics or spacious rooms won't and will never win her, but flowers. A simple flower could make her heart flutter like an idiot.

Hinata sighed as he made a move that secured her defeat in the game.

"I win."

She bit her lip. She wasn't master in Shogi like Shikamaru but she wasn't that bad either. But what can she do? Her head was a mess, how can you focus on a game if you're sitting across the person who killed half the population and constantly violated your personal space? She straigtened her back and folded her hands. The sun was setting real soon, she has spent almost the whole day with him, just playing.

"You are right Hinata." Hinata couldn't hide the gasp as Madara suddenly spoke.

... She stayed silent and only maintained eye contact as she had no clear idea of what he was talking about. What was she right about?

He stood and walked towards the window. The golden hour made it seem like he wasn't pale. "You are not like the others."

Her heart threatened to stop at the topic he suddenly was talking about. Her actions yesterday could be backfiring now. He could be thinking of getting rid of her soon. Was the whole afternoon a goodbye?

He walked towards her still sitting at the tatami floor and held out his hand.

"..that is why I've decided to wed you."

Her ears were ringing at the words he said. The edges of her vision blurred and she felt a blackout coming in. No i can't faint now. He'll think i am weak. If she takes his hand now, it only meant she accepts his proposal. With a confused mind and a body struggling to comprehend what was happening, she took his hand and enabled him to pull her up.

Marriage. She looked at him, her mouth open and catching breath. Her hands shook as she looked down at his hand holding her still. Marriage meant he will never touch another woman again, it will only be her. She will have his trust, she will gain power, an access to the world he built, a gate pass in his mind.

An intimate space so close to him with his guard down that she could kill him. If she's smart and strong enough. It was all about the timing.

"Do you have anything to say?" He asked.

She wanted to say so many things. She wanted to scream at his face. Scream like she has never done before. But she couldn't. This wasn't just about her. This is her mission. Entrusted to her. Air, she needed air.

With no intention to reject him, she could only ask for space. The room was suffocating her. "Can we go outside?"

He'll wed me. The words spun around her head. Just when she thought her mission took a step back, her target surprises her with a move that pulls her closer to her goal. Hinata felt eyes on her as they walked with her hand hooked in Madara's arm. Maybe they wondered, where did the feisty Hyuuga go? A flower she thought, it only took a flower to seal her fate.

"I've won the war years ago.." She felt him tap her hand as they stopped across the training grounds. He was so gentle as the familiar sound of hard work and training entered her ears.

Hinata felt a sense of nostalgia as the familiar place unraveled itself to her. Her chest constricting at the memories that flooded her. Akamaru running, Kiba shouting, Shino enjoying a cool breeze, her own body fainting due to exhaustion, laughter, tears.. It all came back to her and a sob almost escaped her lips as the sudden urge to cry filled her. She wanted to cry for her teammates, her classmates, their senseis, she wanted to cry for her lost innocence.

Madara kept talking, and as much as she wanted to listen to his words. She simply cannot hide her inner struggle, she wanted to vomit. "I think it is only fair that i take a wife and ensure that my bloodline will continue in the next generations. Someone will one day inherit all these. My children."

Children. They we're once children too. And now the prospect of bearing this mass murderer his children filled her with dread. She's basically his fiance now. She cannot disrespect him like before. One mistake and he'll get rid of her and find someone else. That can't happen. This is a chance she cannot miss, no matter how miserable she gets.

"I cannot trust Sasuke with that duty, he is simply not the type to woo women in his bed. I understand why he is wary of people touching him." Madara spoke in mild sadness as they both watch Sasuke tackle down his sparring partner. He never acknowledged her presence.

"Now, as my future wife i think it only fits that you're family get a certain position right?" Madara then turned to her and smiled.

No.

No.

Hinata saw the mischief in his eyes. He knows something. No please. Not them. Father. Hanabi.

"I found them last night." As his words left his mouth. Hinata felt a cold rush through her. Her family is here. He found them. Madara found the hideout.

She panicked inside but could only grip the arm she's holding as she felt herself slipping away. Ironic how she always faints in the training grounds.

Madara easily let her leaned on his chest as she became weak. "I know you haven't seen them in a while. You must so happy." He chuckled as she finally succumbed to her fainting spell.

It wasn't him that gave her the blue hydrangea. A man like him will never give her genuine affection or romantic gestures. She felt everyone looking at her as her knees buckled and she saw him even with her vision already blurring with tears.

Sasuke.

It was him.

Hinata closed her eyes

The flowers came from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i update faster at Fanfiction.net
> 
> find me under BacchikoiBABY21 username 
> 
> appreciate all the comments and kudos!


End file.
